Athena
Your most ruthless enemy is on your trail, zoms are all around and Abel's future depends on your return. Run! Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Simon Lauchlan Plot Practically An Odyssey You’re back in contact with Sam, but Van Ark will soon be after you and Paula’s samples will degrade within the hour. Nostos A series of strange events unfold as you run home, beginning with the mysterious sound of Calypso music playing on an island in the middle of a lake. He Could Cook Anything You’re nearly “accidentally” stabbed by a Greek restaurant owner, who on closer inspection has a stack of human bones outside his premises. Little Old Cannibal Man You lead Mr Antiphates into an abandoned stadium, where Sam proceeds to burst the cannibal’s eardrums. A Rock And A Hard Place The odd occurrences keep coming as you make your way home. Saved By A Ghost A zombified Lem saves your bacon as you wait for back up from Runner 3. That's Not A Euphemism You’re nearly shot by Runner 3, but all is well. Maxine takes custody of the vials which will hopefully neutralise her spray’s toxicity. Transcript SAM YAO: Runner Five! Thank God! We’re picking you up on long-range cams now. You’re clear of Van Ark’s base, but there’s no way he’ll let you go without a fight. You need to get as far away as possible before he realizes you’re missing. Especially since, well, you know, it turns out he can’t be killed. MAXINE MYERS: Come home, Five. Paula – we can’t lose that information on the anti-zombie spray. And keep running, fast as you can. Those samples will degrade if they are not refrigerated in the next hour. SAM YAO: Paula did a really noble thing, Maxine. And think of all the children her notes could save. MAXINE MYERS: I’m… yeah, it was the right thing to do. I wish… JANINE DE LUCA: We’ll get her back, Doctor Myers, I promise you that. We’re in her debt. But first things first. Runner Five? Do you see that vineyard on the hill to your left? Head through it and into the woods beyond. We’re going to have you skirt all the danger zones where you might encounter Van Ark’s soldiers. This trip’s going to take a long time. Practically an odyssey, I’m afraid. SAM YAO: Ow! Aw, bollocks! JANINE DE LUCA: What are you doing, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: Oh, sorry. Sorry! I really want to get this jumper darned. I keep trying to get it all evenly done, but all the stitches never come out right. MAXINE MYERS: It’s only a jumper. You could stop constantly unpicking it and doing it again. SAM YAO: Yeah, I know. All the runners are having their big feast tonight, and you should totally get back for that as quickly as you can, Five. But I just – oh, look, that darning’s not smooth either! I’ll have to pick it out and start again. MAXINE MYERS: Right… Run home, Five! Run like you’ve incurred the wrath of an immortal, because you know you have. music SAM YAO: What’s that music, Five? Did you uh, steal a boombox from Van Ark? Does Van Ark own a boombox? MAXINE MYERS: It’s coming from over there. See that island in the center of the lake? Yeah, it looks like there’s a fire burning. I think… I think someone’s having a party! JANINE DE LUCA: In the middle of a zombie apocalypse? SAM YAO: What better time? JANINE DE LUCA: Possibly before you’re living in a world filled with ravening zombies attracted by loud noises! SAM YAO: Oh, yeah, fair point. Still, it’s good news for you, Five. I can already see a few shamblers heading in that direction. With any luck, it should draw all the local undead, and you’ll have a clear run back to Abel. Yeah, head past that old Go Ape aerial assault course, and you’ll be in the clear. JANINE DE LUCA: Don’t speak too soon, Mister Yao. What’s that I’m picking up on the long-range cams? SAM YAO: Yeah, one of Van Ark’s heavies has picked up your trail. Well, used to be a heavy. Now an undead heavy zombie. MAXINE MYERS: I recognize that zombie! Yeah, he was with Van Ark when Runner Five slit his throat. Look, he’s still got blood all over him. SAM YAO: Hmm. So even though Van Ark’s not a zom, his blood’s still infectious? MAXINE MYERS: Looks like. Interesting data point. SAM YAO: He uh, he makes quite the uh, distinctive zombie. That guy must be about seven foot tall. And does an eye patch ever not look sinister? JANINE DE LUCA: He hasn’t spotted you yet, Five. You can get the drop on him if you’re quick. I know that bank to your right is steep, but - yes, good. Push through those bushes and retrace your path until you get to the disused railway bridge. If you find a nice, heavy rock – yeah, that one should do it – you can take care of him when he passes underneath. SAM YAO: Looks like you’ll cross the bridge just as he goes under it. Get ready… set, and… brain that zom! hits zombie, zombie groans Yeah, uh, keep running, Five. Looks like – yeah, that rock just made him angry. groans groans SAM YAO: That guy is really fast! MAXINE MYERS: And very big. SAM YAO: He’s big and fast. And he’s uh, catching up with you, Five! Can you - MISTER ANTIPHATES: You, there! The one running from that zombie! Duck! weapon strikes zombie, zombie groans and splatters SAM YAO: Bloody hell! That guy set off a log spear and got that giant zombie right through the eye! I mean, the one he’s still got. Still had. It’s, uh, well, it’s more of an eye jelly now. MISTER ANTIPHATES: Hello, friend. Running, are you? I’ll run alongside you. I’m a little deaf, but my legs work just as well as ever. SAM YAO: Where did this guy come from? MISTER ANTIPHATES: My name’s Mister Antiphates. Used to own the Greek restaurant in town, perhaps you knew it. We always said we could cook anything. I always keep an eye out, friend, for travellers in need of help. My home is just up there on the hill, do you see? I have food and water there. SAM YAO: He’s uh, he’s very friendly. MISTER ANTIPHATES: I saw that terrible creature following you. SAM YAO: Hmm. That house on the hill, I haven’t ever… Let’s see if we can pull up some more detailed images. MISTER ANTIPHATES: Why don’t you come up to the house? We can eat and drink and relax! I have a comfortable bed for guests. SAM YAO: I can’t help feeling this is too good to be true. And… yeah, yeah, it is. JANINE DE LUCA: Good instinct, Mister Yao. SAM YAO: Well, instinct is my major skill, Miss De Luca! Certainly not darning. I have to pull this out again! JANINE DE LUCA: Doctor Myers, those bones piled up outside, are they - ? MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, they’re human. MISTER ANTIPHATES: It’s a very dangerous world, these days. All sorts of unsavory characters around. Lucky for you that you met me, eh? SAM YAO: Yeah. And the marks on the bones are - ? MAXINE MYERS: Human tooth marks, yeah. Well, he did say he could cook anything. SAM YAO: Tooth marks? He didn’t even use a knife and fork? Honestly, I think this apocalypse has brought out the worst in people, you know. Okay, Five, just keep running, and don’t let him know you’re on to him. We’ll think of something. SAM YAO: Right, this is the plan: you’re on the outskirts of town, coming in by Parsons Avenue. That means you’re very close to Leopold Stadium. New Canton sometimes use it for meetings, and they’ve got the sound system up and running. They’ve given me the access codes, but you’ll need to get a bit closer, so take the next left. MISTER ANTIPHATES: What are you doing, friend? My home is that way. SAM YAO: Okay, just mumble something, Five. MISTER ANTIPHATES: What’s that? I can’t hear anything you’re saying. Let me just turn up my aid. JANINE DE LUCA: Everything’s online, Mister Yao. Just awaiting your mark. MISTER ANTIPHATES: You’re so quiet, friend! I just can’t hear anything at all. I’ll have to turn my hearing aid up again. SAM YAO: Nearly there… nearly there… MISTER ANTIPHATES: My friend, please try to stop whispering! mutters You may have juicy muscled thighs and a good rump, but… loud There! My hearing aids are on maximum. Try again, and speak up! SAM YAO: Five, cover your ears! system fills stadium with speaker feedback, MISTER ANTIPHATES shouts MAXINE MYERS: I think we burst his ear drums. SAM YAO: Should slow him down, the adorable little old cannibal man! Now, run! SAM YAO: Good going, Five – you lost him. He’s heading back to his very creepy home to lick his wounds, hopefully not literally. JANINE DE LUCA: Not far to Abel, now. Just circle around that statue of a gold cow - I will never understand municipal art! - and head down the high street. SAM YAO: Hang on, hang on, is that a pig in Threshers? MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, yeah it is! It’s rooting around the wine racks! JANINE DE LUCA: Well spotted, Mister Yao! We’ll send someone to pick it up later for the farm. SAM YAO: Um, I think you’re missing the point here. There’s a pig in an off-license. Does no one else think that’s a bit odd? JANINE DE LUCA: It is a little Joycean. SAM YAO: Actually, you know, this whole day reminds me of something I used to watch on telly when I was a kid. MAXINE MYERS: O Brother, Where Art Thou? SAM YAO: Ulysses 31! Remember? You know, sings “Ulysses, no one else can do the things you do, Uly - ” oh, you know, you must remember! JANINE DE LUCA: What I’m remembering is that there’s a small horde of zombies heading towards you from the left. SAM YAO: What? Oh! Oh, yeah, I would say turn right, Five, only the park to your right is full of crawlers. MAXINE MYERS: Looks like you’re caught between - ? SAM YAO: A rock and a hard place. Run! SAM YAO: Into that alley, Five! Head down behind the shops. JANINE DE LUCA: I’ve sent Runner Three to meet you with weapons, but he won’t reach you for a good five minutes. SAM YAO: Okay, we can keep you safe until then if we – oh, bugger! moans MAXINE MYERS: Zom dead ahead of you. SAM YAO: Five, you’ll have to – footsteps Huh? He just totally ignored Runner Five. And now he’s going after those other zombies. Hang on a second, isn’t that – it is! It’s Lem! MAXINE MYERS: I’m never seen a zombie fight other zombies! Looks like you’ve been saved by a ghost, Five. SAM YAO: What a guy. JANINE DE LUCA: Now, hurry back to Abel. gunshot SAM YAO: Stop shooting, you idiot! That’s Runner Five! SIMON LAUCHLAN: Oh, sorry! Good thing I always shoot wide, eh? laughs I didn’t recognize you for a minute, Five. Looks like you’ve had quite a time of it. SAM YAO: Aw, you know how some days feel like they’ve lasted about ten years? SIMON LAUCHLAN: Never mind, Five. You’re nearly home, now. MAXINE MYERS: Bring me those vials as quickly as you can. We need to get them refrigerated. If what Paula said is true, I might be able to reformulate the spray so it’s not longer toxic to children. SIMON LAUCHLAN: And when you’re finished with that, Five, you can join us for the first Abel/New Canton archery contest. Runner Four says she wants your help stringing a bow – and that’s not a euphemism, by the way. Ooh, maybe it is. laughs Saucy minx! SAM YAO: Raise the gates! raising MAXINE MYERS: Good to have you back, Five. The place isn’t the same without you.Category:Mission Category:Season Two